It Runs In the Genes
by DiarNeed
Summary: What if Pavi had a fifteen year old son, and Luigi had a thirteen year old daughter? What if Rotti had never had a blood disease, but was near his death bed. AND what if Rotti was going to choose one of his grandchildren to own GeneCO. Summary sucks.


It Runs In the Genes

**A/N**: Sole' Bacio Largo is MY OC, & Marmalade Largo (My Friends OC) are in no way associated with Repo! The Genetic Opera. **Side Note**: Sole' Bacio means 'Sun Kiss' loosely translated from English to Italian on iGoogle. **Warning: **Contains incestuous relationships, Yaoi, Hentai, possibly crude language, possible gore/horror/angst/ & character death. You have been forewarned.

I had disappointed him, my papa, the night I snuck out to meet the Grave Robber in the grave yard. Back then I didn't understand why it was such a big deal, yeah I was Papa Pavi's only child, but I was also a boy and I regarded the Grave Robber as a nice guy, I hadn't understood why he was called 'Grave Robber' my innocence hadn't allowed my to see the other side of people, I merely only knew the mask people wore and I accepted that to be who they really were, after all I wore a mask quite literally and I was the real me, the irony in that I had yet to see.

"Why do they call you the Grave Robber?" I asked that night.

"Inside joke." He said so casually I didn't think to ask what the joke was about.

"Why Do you want to know kid?" He asked in that deep seductive voice, I loved his voice, very masculine, unlike my own girlish one.

"You know so much about me and yet I know so little about you, your a such mystery, you're a complete stranger practically; and yet I snuck outside to see you." That seemed illogical now that I think on it, as nice of a guy as the Grave Robber is and was he was a shady character; with his long brown hair with multicolored streaks running throughout it, his cancer-tan skin, the way he slightly hunched over, and that garish reddish-brown coat of his that smelt somewhat of trash. Most people wouldn't bother with him, think him lesser, Papa says as his son and a Largo I was automatically better than everyone else, but I didn't feel like the Grave Robber was any less of a person than I was, in fact he was quite handsome in a grungy sort of way.

"That's because you aren't asking the right questions kid." He smirked sitting down his back to a crumbling tombstone the first name unreadable the last reading 'Wallace.' The graveyard gave me the creeps as it was covered by a thin sheet of fog that rolled like tidal waves I removed my jacket placing it on the ground and sitting on it, I didn't want to get my pants dirty after all. "Your such a pansy kid."

I got a little hot under the collar at that "I'm not a pansy, Papa would throw a fit if my pant's got dirty he just bought them for me." The Grave Robber smirked and I knew he still thought otherwise, but didn't say another word. "Anyways, I want to know more about you."

Grave Robber merely shrugged "Interrogate at will, but remember if you don't ask the right question you wont get the right answers."

"What do you do for a living?" I ask, that was a pretty general question.

"I would hardly call hanging around alleyways a living." He scoffed, and when I looked at him he merely shrugged "Odd jobs."

"That's Vague." I say bluntly, he chuckled at that.

"You didn't ask the right question." Grave Robber leaned forward to look me in the eyes "Since we're getting to know each-other I have a few questions about you as well." That didn't bother me I loved talking about myself almost as much as my Papa did.

So What do you think so far? Any of you like it? I know since it's an OC involved story a lot of people won't read it, but I figure since the main OC in this story is a guy and not a girl it'll spike readers curiosity since it's rare to come by a boy OC in fan-fictions. YES there will be slash and yaoi between Sole' and other characters. **R&R Please**! I would love to know what you think, and if it's worth writing or if I'm wasting my time putting it up on . I know I didn't right a whole lot, but seeing as how it's the first page of this FF and if no one reads it I don't want to waste my time writing a crap load for nothing.** B/T/W** I know Marmalade isn't a very original name, but bear with it my friend couldn't think of anything else at the time. Also note when Marmalade does come into the story she's not like most girl OC's so I think you'll like her a lot! Also do you like Sole'? I plan to describe his appearance a when an appropriate time comes. **ANYWHO** I'll end my rambling here.


End file.
